Soul Mates
by Wilhelm Beilschmidt
Summary: This is a story about two people, who have been tied together for all of their lives, but didn't know until their lives were over. Waning: Suggested GermCest, Alcohol abuse and Non-Con. Pairings: Chapters 1 & 3 Bela/OC, Chapter 2 & 4 Fem!Mexico/OC WARNING: Chapter 3 will include gore and character death!
1. Wilhelm: Meeting Belarus

**Soul Mates – Chapter 1: Wilhelm**

**A/N: Hey guys, this was originally an RP between me and my friend Rosa. This is basically a romance between two ghosts; Wilhelm Beillschmidt and Fem!Mexico. As always it's Un-Betaed by as of yet. Rated M for Suggested GermCest, alcohol abuse, depression, murder, rape and sexual themes. Please read and review and NO flames.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Wilhelm: Only Wilhelm and the plot are mine, enjoy. (I'm getting worse at disclaimers…) **

Hello, my name is Wilhelm Beillschmidt, this is the story of my murder and how I fell in love, even after my death. I shall start with when I met my killer, Natalya Braginski.

5th March 2012, 19:00

My mother's house had been invaded by the Soviet army the day after I turned 52, now I was 117 (Only just an adult considering that my parents were both nations) and as a result of the invasion, I had grown to look more like Mr Russia than my father, Germany. Although the Soviet Army had long withdrawn from East-Germany (Prussia), my mother still had regular visits from Miss Belarus. I normally manage to avoid her, so, at my mother's orders I keep to my room until she goes home, but one day I realised why I was told to keep away from her.

_3 months earlier_

I woke up to a pounding on the door, my mother had left to '_intimidate_' Germany with her awesomeness, and I doubted that it was for me as I change school every 3 years to avoid raising suspicion to the fact that I age 6 times slower than a normal human, so I decided to tell them that mother was away, shoo them and go back to bed, I got dressed in my usual uniform, a coat that Russia once gave me that was the same blue as my mother uniform, looked in the mirror and fixed my brown hair and went downstairs. I opened the door to who I assumed to be Belarus from the descriptions that mother had given me. "Sorry Miss Belarus, Mrs Prussia is out at the moment, you will have to come back later." I said to her in a tired voice.

"Brother?" Is all that she said, before running at me and pushing me to the floor. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in three weeks!" She then gave me a confused look as I struggled to push her off of me.

"What the hell!" I screamed. "I don't even know you!" I probably could have handled that better, but I dislike being touched.

"Brother? What happened to your coat and your hair? Are you trying to hide from someone?" She quizzed, with slight bitterness in her voice.

"What? I'm not your brother…"

"You're lying. You've always been good at faking. Who are you hiding from? I can take care of them!" She said this with excitement. "A-and then you will want to be one with me! My perfect brother!"

"What? I'm not hiding, I'm not going to marry you and I am _not_ your goddamn brother!"

"R-Russia? Are you sure that you are okay?" As she says this she pulls a bottle of Vodka the apron attached to her dress. "Here, you know how you get without your Vodka!" She then handed me the bottle.

"No. I don't drink, it's horrible and make you do stupid things…" I said as I pushed her hand, with the Vodka, to the side.

"Brother… If you don't drink it, I'll have to make you drink it…" She said the last part in a dark tone.

"No. And for the last tim-mmm!" My eyes were wide in disbelief, she had jumped on me, straddled me and was forcing a bottle of Vodka down my throat. I tried not to swallow, but she pinched my nose, so I had no choice but to drink. It tasted horrible and burnt my throat as it went down, when she took the bottle out of my mouth I instantly started coughing. "W-w-what. T-t-the. Hell?"

"There you go brother, now you will be one with me." I tried to reply to her, but my head was spinning and I could barely make out what she said. "Just say 'da', I love you Ivan!" It was then that she kissed me, but if wasn't what you'd expect from the psychotic nation, it was soft and loving, if I wasn't filled with Vodka I may have been able to stop her and prove that I'm not her brother.

Finally she broke the kiss and I could speak, but thanks to the alcohol I could merely splutter out the words. "I-I-I-I'm not your-" I was cut off by her kissing me again, with force more fitting to her personality.

"Please become one with me brother." By this time the alcohol had made its way to my head and I had actually forgotten who I was and could only say…

"Yes."

Her eyes practically overflowed with tears as she kissed me again, by the time she had broken the kiss we were both panting. "I love you brother." She said this as she rubbed her head against my chest.

"Urr… I-I love you too?" I didn't know what else to say, and I was far too drunk by now to think properly. "Urr… Belarus, we best keep this to our selves, da?" I said putting on my best Russian accent.

"B-but brother, I want everyone to know that you are _mine_…"

"No. you are not to tell anyone." I tried to sound cold, but it's _really _hard when you're pissed.

"Fine." She pouted.

I managed to keep away from her for two weeks after that, I never answered the door, the phone, or went out, mainly due to the fact that for the last week, she'd forced a bottle of Vodka down my throat every five hours without fail… and I became addicted to it. But then she broke down my front door in the middle of the night, and jumped on me when I was still in bed. "Brother! If you love me you will become one with me!"

"B-B-Belarus, can't we talk in the morning, I'm tired."

"No! Now! You will become one with me NOW!" With that she pulled out yet another bottle of Vodka and forced it down my throat. After she gave me time to gulp down the disgusting concoction she spoke again. "Now, be _one_ with me brother."

"I've t-told you! I'm not Russia!"

"Don't lie brother!" and with that she took off the shirt that I wear to bed and produced a pair of handcuffs.

"W-w-what are those for?" I slurred, the Vodka was taking its toll.

"To stop you from running away, _MY_ perfect brother." She said this with a creepy smile on her face as she secured the cuffs onto my wrists and started to slowly slide down my boxer shorts. I tried to struggle, but that only make her smirk grow wider, and then she looked cold as ice. She walked close to my head and knelt down to whisper into my ear in a sultry voice. "What's the matter brother? Don't you love me?" As she said this she pushed her breasts together with her arms. I just stared at her, at a loss for words. She saw this and laughed manically as she walked back around and practically 'ripped' off my boxers, before putting a handcuff on each of my legs.

"L-l-let me g-g-g-go plea-" My words were interrupted by her mouth around my shaft. "N-n-n-no…" I practically moaned out as she moved her head up and down on my shaft.

She removed my member from her mouth to say; "But you seem to like it so very much" before working my shaft once again.

After several minutes of this 'torture' I climaxed, filling her mouth with my seed. "B-b-belarus!" I screamed as I came.

She stood up, unlocked the handcuffs and started to walk out of the room, stopping at the door and saying, "I hope you'll be more co-operative next time brother." And then walked out of the door, wearing an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

The last thing I remember thinking before I passed out was, 'Russia better get back soon, or she'll keep doing this…' and then blackness.


	2. Mexico

**A/N: Hallo, this is the second chapter, written by the wonderful Rekaya123 (Aka: Fem!Mexico), she is the most beautiful girl in the world, anywho... the disclaimer ^^**

**Russia: Urm... why am I here? ^J^**

**William: W-well, because, you are so feared that no one will flame, because you will throw Molotovs at them ^^**

**Russia: I can't wait until I can hear them screaming in pain at my hands, it is a good thought, da? ^J^**

**William: Y-yes?...**

* * *

Hola~! Rosio here! Full name is Rosio Hernandez, but people usually call me Mexico. I have been written down through out history, but at one point it ended. I am not immortal, in fact I am far from it, but I am something close to immortality. Death, they say it is the end but in my case it was just the beginning. Sure I lived in glory and awe of my country, all was in the middle of my life, it was toward the beginning and end that it resulted in being a disaster.

I fought with my father España (Spain) eventually leaving me to be my own self, instead of a daughter under his arms. I grew up knowing I would never see my mother again because she died right after giving birth to me, long story short I became a very independent young girl.

After years passed I met someone, we had a child. I never saw him again after that, leaving me and his daughter alone. Of course I suspected as such being he was constantly getting into fights and constantly leaving my side. In fact, he wasn't even there when my daughter was born. Raising her to be as strong and independent as me, she was my heir if for some strange reason I were to 'vanish'.

It wasn't until a few months afterwards that I was lying on a rotting log as I waited for my clothes to dry on my skin, for I had gone swimming in the river nearby. The day was rather warm; the cold damp clothes on my skin kept me nice and cool for I very much hated the heat. The gentle wind that passed by sent shivers down my spine, and made the tiny hairs on my arm stick up, it carried a scent. A scent I recognized but wasn't quite familiar with. I sat up, one of my braids getting stuck in a log hole, I carefully removed the braid from where it had become stuck and looked around.

I couldn't actually see anything because of the dense foliage that surrounded me, the only sound that I could actually hear was the ambiance of the forest and the gentle duet of the river going down stream mixed with the sweet song of the local birds surrounding me.

I stood up and looked around. I knew that this scent wasn't of the forest.

Of course I knew it wasn't! I mean I spent like 5 months in the forest! I just kept looking around for a sign that I wasn't the only person in the area. And out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar shadow standing in front of where the sun entered through a tiny hole in the canopy. I slowly turned toward the figure; I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Hello there Mex. I've been looking everywhere for you.", Said the strange figure. Oh that voice. I knew exactly who it was now!

"Que quieres? What do you want?" I said in a trembling voice,

Drat! I was showing fear, I can't show fear, and I'm Mexico for goodness sakes!

"Well what do you think I want? Hmm? Why else would I go into this forsaken forest! Polite chit chat?" he said sounding angrier after every phrase.

Wait! What did he just call my forest! Ahhh! Hell no!

I turned to him sharply with a scowl on my face "Que dijiste idiota! (What did you say idiot)", I said in a very unfriendly tone.

"What you heard." He said with a wide grin on his face, the courage he has to say such things!

"Why are you here!" I asked hungry to hear the answer, if it was something stupid I'll slap him. If it was something positive, I'll still slap him! Why was he being so damb rude!

"I want you, _no_w." He said simply. I just… I don't know. I reacted how I think I should've reacted, I jumped into the river and let it carry me away. But when I looked behind me HE was following!

"You can't run away forever Mex!" he said chasing after me from the land. What is his problem couldn't he go find another who was WILLING.  
Eventually I noticed the water speed getting faster, and faster. Could I be reaching a waterfall? I tried swimming toward the shore and to my surprise I was actually a pretty strong swimmer being I got to the shore in little to no time. Haha! In your face nature! All caught up in my achievement I completely forgot about the one who was following me.

I felt a hand grabs my arm and pull me out onto a rock, when this happened everything was blurry and strange so I blinked a couple of times to realize that HE was there.

"Caught you, see I said you couldn't run forever." He said with a smirk stretched across his face. Such a creepy smirk… ugg! I can feel my back shivering at this very moment, either it's the smirk or the fact that I just got out of icy cold water.

"Unhand me! Your so freaking hot!" I said. Oh that came out wrong! Why did I say hot! I should've said emitting an excessively large amount of heat!

"Oh! You think I'm hot? Well now, that just adds to my fun" his smirk grew wider as he said that last bit.

"NO! I meant to say your skin is hot! It singes me." I tried to pull away but he was strong, and had me pinned against the rock. So I did something risky and bit him, if he was a masochist it would have no effect, if not I had a chance.

"AH! That hurt!" he said jerking his hand away. I then took that opportunity to run off into the forest. Geeze, looks like the only good thing my Mexican ass is good for is running, swimming, and jumping… WAIT A SECOND!

And with that thought I was off like a rocket through the trees running and swinging, if I landed in a river I would swim across and then be off again.

I went on like this until I was so tried I just fell to my knees from how tired I was. I almost blacked out if I wouldn't have heard HIS voice.  
"Hah! Thanks for that little escape. It should make my _job_ so much easier now just lay bad and let me do as I please." And with those words I just froze, I was far too tried to do move or struggle so… He started with my military coat, pulling at it until he managed to rip something; he tore it off of me. I instantly covered myself, thus being the female instinct when such thing is done.

"Don't struggle I said!" he snapped pulling my hands away. I slapped him, only to be hit outside the head with a rock! From there on it all went black…..


End file.
